NOT APPLICABLE
The present invention relates to sports and sports memorabilia. More particularly, the present invention relates to sports ball equivalents for obtaining autographs.
It is common practice for sports fans to seek autographs of sports players on sports balls. However, it is sometimes difficult to coordinate having a sports ball and pen available together at the same time when a sports player is encountered by a fan.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,136; Design Pat. No. D357,500; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,774.
A combination writing surface and writing instrument assembly that is used to facilitate the obtaining of autographs includes a sports object equivalent having a writing surface, in the shape of the object of a sport, capable of receiving writing or marking; a writing instrument capable of making an image such as an autograph or other written mark, the writing instrument having a writing end and a non-writing end; and a flexible and preferably durable means of connecting the writing instrument to the sports object equivalent attached to the non-writing end of the writing instrument and attached to the sports object equivalent. There is preferably also a hole in the sports object equivalent for receiving the writing instrument. The hole is preferably all the way through the sports object equivalent, and is preferably of such a diameter that the writing instrument fits snugly into the hole. The writing end of the writing instrument preferably remains inside the sports object equivalent when the writing instrument is inserted in the hole. The non-writing end of the writing instrument is preferably flush with the surface of the sports object equivalent and may be flared outward to prevent the writing instrument from sinking inside the sports object equivalent completely.
The sports object equivalent is preferably a xe2x80x9cregulationxe2x80x9d version of a ball that is actually used in a particular sport.
There can optionally be artwork or lettering or other graphics on the sports object equivalent such as the logo of a sports team or of a product, and the sports object equivalent can have different colors.